theborrowersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Borrowers Wiki:Community Portal
Community Portal (you are here) — Community Discussion ---- Welcome to the Borrowers wiki! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. To see the most recent discussions, visit the discussion page. New to wikis? If you are new to wikis, you can find help pages can be found on ' '. If you need help editing, you could start with ' '. To-do list A few things that could be done on this wiki: * Books: ** Write/check the summary of each book. ** Add links to all the characters and the places mentioned in the summaries, or mention them if not already there. ** Should the summaries be cut chapter per chapter? ** Check the lists of characters for each book. Write a short description for each one? ** Restore and upload high-res covers for the original American editions (User:Nclm: doing this). Add them to the articles as secondary covers. ** Add a Covers section with many covers from different editions? Including non-English? ** See what other sections can be added: Awards? Reception? ** Add illustrations from the original books? ** On The Borrowers (book series) article, add an history section: How did she get the idea, where did she write, how did she publish? Find interviews, articles, etc. * Adaptations: ** Write/check the plot summary of each adaptation. ** Add links to all the characters and the places mentioned in the summaries, or mention them if not already there. ** For the series, have a short general summary and episode per episode summaries? ** Capture and upload significant screenshots for all the adaptions. *** Add them to the articles in a Gallery section, maybe with descriptions. ** Find original posters/artworks for each adaptation (not newer DVD covers), and use them as a main image for each article and on the Adaptations page. *** Add other posters/covers/promo images to a dedicated section? ** See what other sections can be added: Awards? Reception? Production? But there is no need to be what Wikipedia already does well. ** Add sections about adaptation in itself: What is different from the books? What is unique compared to other adaptations? * Characters: ** Create the Characters page, with lists/galleries/descriptions of absolutely everyone. ** Create pages for all the missing characters. ** Add infoboxes to all the characters pages. ** Find a picture in the original illustrations to use as a main image for each character. ** Write long(er) descriptions, biographies, details for all the characters. Link all the other characters and locations mentioned. ** Improve the The Boy page to include his variations in other adaptations. ** Make a page for the whole Clock family? ** Think also of pages about characters introduced only in adaptations, like Arrietty’s little brother in the 1997 film and many others. ** Capture nice screenshots for each character in each adaptation. Add them to their page like Arrietty, Pod, and Homily have already. ** Have nice redirections from first names only to full names, and so on. ** Add also illustrations from the original books depicting them. ** Create a human beans page? “Human beans are tall, very tall people (“Contrary to a normal borrower, an adult human bean can easily measure in between 150 and 190 centimetres…”) ** Improve and complete the Borrowers page. Add customs, traditions, culture, society, etc, everything there is to know about the borrowers both as a species and as a civilisation. * Locations: ** Create the Places page. ** Improve the map? Make it clickable? ** Create the Template:Infobox Place and the Template:Navbox Places. ** Create a page for every location in the books and adaptions, and write about them! ** Illustrate with images. * People: ** Create pages for illustrators: Pauline Baynes and Beth and Joe Krush. ** Create pages for actors/actresses, directors, screenwriters. * Other: ** Should we have pages about everything to know about borrowing? *** First, a Borrowing page independent from Borrowers? *** Then informations about tools (what they are use to, what they are made from), food (where to find them, how to get them), materials… *** Nothing made-up, everything in reference to the books and adaptations. * Wiki: ** Design and set-up a theme with logo, colours, etc. (Require admin rights) *** Also apply it to Infoboxes, Navboxes, and general in-page usages. ** Make a nice® home page. ** Invite people to participate. ** Improve redirections, templates, categorisation, etc. Anything missing? Add your ideas! Sources and references These articles or other media could help writing interesting things in the wiki: * https://www.theguardian.com/tv-and-radio/2013/aug/26/how-we-made-the-borrowers-tv * https://www.theguardian.com/theguardian/2012/feb/29/archive-1960-mary-norton Useful maintenance pages * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Full list of special pages: ' Community Portal Category:Community